El regreso
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: no soy buena para los summary asi que solo les digo que esta interesante el fic
1. introduccion

El regreso Introducción.  
  
La oscuridad de la noche en Japón al pasar los años se hacia cada vez mas temible. Se creía que ya no habría mas asesinatos, secuestros o mafia pero todos estaban equivocados.  
  
Han pasado aproximadamente tres años desde la desaparición de los cazadores de la oscuridad, nadie sabe si están o no vivos, si se fueron del Japón o si están viviendo tranquilamente con sus familias, nadie sabe su paradero.  
  
Los seguidores (1) de este famoso grupo de asesinos se encuentran haciendo su trabajo, tratando de hacer las calles más seguras para los ciudadanos pero esto cada vez se les complica más.  
  
- Buenas tardes- dijo una mujer de cabello negro mas abajo de la cintura, de tes blanca, ojos verdes cubiertos por unos lente semicristalinos vestida de traje gris claro - ¿Cómo entro usted aquí?- le contesto otra - Buenas tardes- saludo un joven- podría contestar la pregunta que le hicieron hace unos segundos - Con mucho gusto- dijo ella- conozco este edificio como la palma de mi mano y su seguridad no es muy buena, pude entrar con facilidad - Persia llamare a la policía- dijo la otra mujer - Espera Rex, ¿Quién eres? - Alguien que conoce perfectamente tú vida, Mamoru-sama - ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? -¿¡Iris!?- exclamo Persia - Bingo  
  
La familia Takatori, encargada de hacer justicia por sus propias manos, estaba perdiendo fuerza, el miembro mas viejo de esta familia había fallecido tres meses atrás y gracias a ello su heredero estaba teniendo problemas para mantener todo en orden.  
  
"Se que te estoy pidiendo algo imposible Maine pero espero logres derribar los obstáculos y lograr integrar de nuevo al grupo, los nuevos miembros no están preparados y no podrán contra lo que viene así que haz todo lo posible para que weiss kreuz vuelva a revivir, ya estas preparada para todo, buena suerte"  
  
- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte- dijo Persia - Persia ¿Quién es esta mujer?- interrumpió Rex - Pensar es fácil pero no sirve contra el destino, Omi- sonrió - ¡Me pueden decir que es lo que esta pasando!- exclamo Rex - Lo siento- rió- ella es mi novia - Mamoru nunca me dijiste que tenías novia - No te lo dije porque no creí volver a verla- miro a Iris- dime, ¿Por qué regresaste? - Lo sabrás todo a su tiempo.- miro la oficina- necesito la dirección de Aya-kun  
  
Por las calles soleadas de Inglaterra (2) un hombre pelirrojo estaba regresando a su trabajo después de una larga caminata para refrescar su cabeza y ordenar sus pensamientos.  
  
Hacia varios meses que no tenia trabajo por las noches, estaba muy aburrido haciendo lo mismo todos los días que tomo como una rutina relajante pasease por las hermosas calles de la ciudad (3).  
  
- ¡Hey Aya!- lo recibió un hombre de cabello castaño - ¿Qué pasa Ken?- contesto - Te llego esta carta. ¿alguna pretendiente? Jajajaja- se burlo - Dame eso- se la arrebato- no dice de quien es - Pues ábrela - Eso estoy a punto de hacer sabelotodo  
  
Estimado Ran Fujimiya:  
  
Buenas tardes, si el horario no me falla, Ran-kun, ¿Cómo estas estado?, espero que bien y no te asustes si la carta no dice de quien es, ya que termines de leerla te darás cuenta o si no es que ya.  
  
Se que tú y Ken junto con otros cuatro forman el grupo kryptonbrand side b, raro nombre pero bueno, yo no se alemán..  
  
- Jajajajajaja, Iris esta loca- dijo Ken - ¿Por qué?- Aya estaba enojado - Vamos Aya, han pasado tres años desde que weiss desapareció y Youji tiene una vida, como se le ocurre que hagamos eso.. - Youji acepto- lo interrumpió - ¡¡¡ COMO!!! - Aquí dice, termina de leer ¬¬  
  
. Hace dos días le envié una carta a Youji aun sabiendo que ya tiene una vida, me costo trabajo hacerlo, lo que me sorprendió es que al día siguiente vino a verme, platicamos y acepto volver.  
  
-¡Esta loco!, como. como pudo aceptar. ya tiene un vida. maldita sea, ¡porque lo hizo! (4)  
  
Un hombre rubio caminaba por la calle apresuradamente hacia un departamento localizado en un barrio de mala pinta, vestía de traje sastre azul marino, zapatos negros y su cabello corto bien arreglado.  
  
El timbre del departamento sonó  
  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo una joven detrás de la puerta - Youji Kudou, chibi- contesto. Abrieron la puerta - ¡Han pasado tres años y todavía me sigues molestando con eso Kudou!- lo recibió la joven- ¿Cómo encontraste mi departamento? - Tengo mis contactos, cariño- sonrió- como haz cambiado - Pues no digamos de ti..pasa- se quito de la puerta- te sirvió de mucho perder la memoria, ¿no? - Después hablamos de nuestras vidas, me interesa más lo que me dijiste en la carta - Claro 


	2. capitulo uno

Capitulo I  
  
- ¡Todavía no entiendo como es que pudo pasar semejante seguridad sin ser detectada!- exclamo Rex - ¿Recuerdas los planos que me mandaron de la escuela?- Persia se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora - ¿Qué tienen que ver los planos con todo esto? - Aun no comprendo como es que lo consiguió- hablaba para si - ¿A que te refieres?... ella fue quien te los dio - Mas o menos, no sabia quien era, solo me contacto una vez por la red y me dio el nombre de una persona que tenia los planos  
  
Un joven de mediana estatura, ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro vestido totalmente de negro se encontraba parado en la punta de un edificio a las afueras de Tokio visualizando a varias personas moviendo un cargamento de armas, según la información que le dieron.  
  
Hoy a las doce de la noche un grupo de hombre, comandado por Kuramo Sato, se reunirán a las afueras de la ciudad para descargar un armamento de armas conocidas como "stail" (5), obstaculicen la entrega y acaben con todos- esas fueron las ordenes que recibió  
  
-¿King miras algo?- pregunto una joven a varios metros atrás de su compañero- ¿Cuánto son? - En total son diez hombres, tres descargando las armas, dos vigilando la entrada y el resto los alrededores - Perfecto, atacaremos cuando.- se interrumpió la transmisión - ¿Queen que pasa?, Queen contesta, ¡Queen!- gritaba King  
  
Era una mañana soleada en Kyoto, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, con el poco viento que hacia las hojas de los árboles danzaban rítmicamente, el clima no hacia ademán de volverse frió como días pasados, ni siquiera se miraba una sola nube, seria un perfecto día para pasear y divertirse con lo amigos sin los molestos abrigos.  
  
- Jajajajaja, por esa tontería echaron a perder la misión, jajajaja, no lo puedo creer- reía Iris - No es gracioso- Mamoru estaba enojado (6) - Oh claro que lo es jajajajaja, además como se te ocurre mandarles un equipo tan complicado - No es complicado, lo probaron mil veces, Kina-san hecho a perder la misión por hacer semejante alboroto.- tomo un poco de café- le he dicho cientos de veces que debe ser mas cuidadoso y silencioso - ¿Qué edad tiene? - 19 y es un completo inútil, ¡por poco hace que maten a su compañera!- enojado - ¿Cuántos fracasos ha tenido para molestarte así? - Tres y contando- se quedo mirando a Iris- te preguntaras porque los escogí a ellos, ¿verdad?- Iris hizo ademán de si- los creí capas de realizar BIEN la misión.- se quedo mirándola de nuevo- te vez muy hermosa- Iris se ruborizo- dime, ¿Qué haz hecho todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué te fuiste? - ¡No lo sabes!- se sorprendió- pensé que tú abuelo ya te lo había dicho, él me prometió que te diría todo - ¿Decirme que?.. ¿La razón por la que te fuiste?- pregunto - Omi se que te prometí nunca involucrarme pero.mejor lee esto- le entrego una hoja- no me atrevo a decírtelo. . . - Ya veo, tres años de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¿Por qué ni el abuelo me lo dijo? - No me dieron tiempo de decírtelo, un día tú abuelo me lo propuso y acepte, quiero ayudarte en todo Omi pero en las condiciones que estaba no era útil en nada, ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a Rex, en verdad lo siento- empezó a llorar- si te decía. tú.. lo siento- Omi la abraza - No importa, en verdad, no importa  
  
El vuelo 137 (7) estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Japón. Varias personas bajaron, hombres son maletines, mujeres, niños jugando, adolescentes, pero entre tanta gente se distinguían dos personas bastante misteriosas, vestidas totalmente de negro excepto por su color de cabello, las dos mujeres, una de ellas de tes blanca, cabello morado oscuro recogido en una trenza adornada con una pañoleta gris que hacia juego con sus ojos y bolsa, la otra de tes morena clara, cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes esmeralda, ambas llevaban pantalón y blusa. (8)  
  
- Sakura, ¿ahora que?- dijo una de ella - No tengo la menor idea Kabuki- le contesto - ¡¡¡ QUE!!! Como que no tienes la menor idea, ¿que vamos hacer?, hace años que no pisamos Japón - Hay que llamar a Iris, ¿no?- revisa el bolso de su pantalón- este. perdí el teléfono. Kabuki.mmm ¿Kabuki?- mira alrededor- ¿Qué haces Kabuki? - Estupido americano - ¿Qué tienes contra los americanos?- dijo una mujer - ¡Iris!- exclamo Sakura- gracias a Dios que estas aquí- la abraza- tanto tiempo sin verte amiga, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué haz hecho?, ¿Qué tal tú vida?, ¿Por qué nos llamaste?, ¿Cómo esta mi hermanito y el amargado de Aya, mi amado Ken y mi hermano mayor? (8) - ¡Sakura!- la aparta de Iris- déjala respirar y una pregunta a la vez que me mareas - Jajajaja, Omi esta bien, Ken y Aya no se, ellos no me han respondido, Youji tiene esposa, ya se imaginaran como esta, yo estoy bien, solo muy atareada y.. ¿que mas preguntaste? - ¡Aya no esta aquí!- exclamo Kabuki- entonces a que bien- para ella sola- tú carta dice que ocupas urgentemente nuestra ayuda, ¿para que? - Luego las pongo al tonta de todo, afuera están sus carros, no son rentados así que pueden destrozarlos-sonríe-, esta es la dirección de sus departamentos- les entrega un papel a cada una- descansen y si se les ofrece algo, que no sea un tour por la ciudad porque estoy igual que ustedes, hay esta mi numero, me retiro - Ha cambiado- dijeron las dos  
  
En las afueras de Kyoto una van color negro se dirigía a la ciudad. En ella se encontraban dos personas platicando discretamente, parecía que no se llevaban bien o que estaban molestos, pero nada de eso les impedía llegar a su destino.  
  
- ¡Que!, se van, ¿Por qué?- dijo una chica (9) - Déjalos Michel, no tenemos porque meternos - Pero Yuki, ¿Por qué se van? - Nos necesitan en Japón- le contestaron su pregunta - Tiene algo que ver con su antiguo grupo- dijo un hombre entregando al lugar - ¿Chloe donde estabas?- pregunto Yuki - Fui a entregar un pedido, dime Aya, no podemos hacer nada para impedir su partida, ¿verdad? - No- contesto el pelirrojo- ¿Ken? - Yo no estoy contento con tu decisión pero si así lo quieres iré, de todos modos fui parte del grupo, que otra me queda- molesto - Tanto alboroto por una partida- llego otro hombre - Free, Ken y Aya se van- se aferro a su suéter Michel - Calmate Michel, no se van para siempre o ¿si?- Yuki - No, claro que no, cuando nos desocupemos volveremos, tenlo por hecho- Ken sonríe - Entonces ¡Feliz Viaje y Vuelvan Pronto!- los despidió Michel (10)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hola a todos, espero que les este gustando el fic, es el segundo que hago de weiss kreuz y pues yo creo que soy pesima para esto, los fics limitan demasiado mi imaginación ya que cada personaje tiene su propia forma de expresarse y para mi no es facil eso, nomas son los mios (logico), bueno, solo quiero decir que si se preguntan que son esos numeros pues en el ultimo capitulo (cuando se acabe el mundo) lo sabran, jejeje 


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo II  
  
En la ciudad de Tokio, una de las más habitadas de Japón, la gente camina lo más rápido posible para llevar a tiempo a su trabajo, para ir de comprar, reunirse con alguien, entre otras cosas.  
  
Por la cantidad de gente que habita la ciudad es difícil caminar bien y más difícil seguir a una persona que con solo un descuido se te pierde.  
  
- Buenas tardes joven, ¿Qué se le ofrece? - dijo un hombre - Ahh!, me asusto, perdón, que dijo - le contesto una mujer - Le preguntaba que le se ofrece - repitió - Hu!.. - La he visto, me lleva siguiendo al menos diez minutos - No es verdad - No me mienta, me ha estado siguiendo desde la estación - ¡¡¡Iris!!!- grito un joven - Lo siento, se equivoco usted de persona, ni siquiera estuve hoy en la estación, con su permiso - choca contra la persona en señal de disgusto  
  
- Estas perdiendo la práctica Iris-chan - dijo el joven - ¡Cállate Takero! - Iris empezó a caminar - Vamos solo era una broma - no le respondió - Iris, espe...- choca contra su espalda - oye no tenias que pararte a.... ¡Arashi! - una joven de cabello rojo, largo adornado con una diadema, tez blanca teñida de rosa en las mejillas por el sol y ojos miel me acerco a ellos - Hola preciosa (11) - saludo Arashi, Iris siguió caminado - ¿Qué no te alegras de verme? - siguió caminando - ¿hu?, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- la sujeta del brazo - ¿Qué te pasa? - No carta, no teléfono, no mail, nada - se zafo - a ti nadie te puede contactar, que tal si me hubiera muerto y tu ni enterada - acelera el paso - Arashi no le hagas caso, hoy se levanto con el pie izquierdo - intervino Takero - ¿y tú quien eres? - ¡¡QUE!! no te acuerdas de mi U.U, esto no es posible - exaltado- júrame que no te acuerdas de mi - ¿Takero-kun? - intento atinarle - Quien mas, santa clous, Aras... ¿hu? - miro la calle - ¡mierda! me dejaron solo o.OU  
  
Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la van de venida a Tokio pararon en una casa a fueras de la cuidad cercas de un pequeño campo de flores rosas y blancas. Esa casa antes había sido usada para algunas misiones por ello les traía recuerdos un tanto alegres y otros tristes a los dos chicos.  
  
Salieron del carro, caminaron despacio mirando alrededor para revivir sus memorias, tanto tiempo lejos de su país, de su antiguas vidas, de sus amigos y de nuevo estaban ahí con un nudo en el corazón por no saber si serian bien recibidos.  
  
- Ken toca la puerta- ordeno el pelirrojo - ¿asustado Aya? n.nU – contesto su amigo - OK ¬¬ yo toco – le da unos golpes a la puerta – parece que no hay nadie ¿? , podemos entrar - Vaya Vaya – dijo un hombre tras de ellos – tenemos visitas – Aya se voltea inmediatamente - ¿Quién eres? – lo amenaza con su katana - ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi rostro! – le lanza la despensa que traía en sus brazos – ¡pudiste haberme matado! – grito - Eso pretendía ¬¬ - volvió amenazar – ya no tienes nada para lanzarme - No creo que valga la pena matar a ese pobre hombre, Aya-kun – dijo una mujer – de por si no hace bien su trabajo - ¡Hi Iris-san! – saluda Ken - ¿Quién es el? - Un amigo mío, Takero Himura - A sus servicios caballeros ¬¬ (ojos láser para Aya e Iris n.n) - da una reverencia – disculpe señor ¬¬ podría ya dejar de apuntarme con esa espada – Aya retira su katana – muchísimas gracias, ¿Iris estos son los integrantes de weiss kreuz que se fueron a Gran Bretaña? – Ken y Aya se quedaron mudos o.o - Hace unos días hable con Birman y me sugirió que me quedara unos días aquí, ella suponía que este seria el primer lugar que visitarían si aceptaban regresar – aclaro Iris - ¿Tienen algún lazo tu y Birman? – pregunto Aya – no creo que te allá dado esa información solo porque si - Parece que ahí muchas preguntas sin responder aquí o.O – comento Takero – no saben que Iris es sobrina de Birman, cuanta.... . - Iris le da un golpe - Podrías cerrar tu bocota, ¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS ESO!! – exclamo – bueno, me alegro que hallan aceptado venir - Solo tú te alegras – Ken – yo solo vine por curiosidad - Hay Ken-kun no serás tan gruñón – le sonríe Iris – además tu querida novia se encuentra en la ciudad – le coquetea – no te gustaría pasar un tiempo con ella como lo prometieron – Ken se sonroja – y también esta la tuya Aya-kun y muy enojada porque le dije que no sabia nada de ti – Aya no se inmuto – ¡oh el amor esta en el aire! – corazoncitos alrededor - ¡CALLATE! – ordenaron Aya y Ken  
  
Después de una platica amena y algunos enojos por parte de dos de los muchachos todos quedaron bien informados sobre los planes y la razón por la cual weiss kreuz se necesitaba de nuevo al asecho.  
  
Los meses pasaron volando para las personas recién llegadas a Japón después de años de no haber tocado su tierra natal por cuestiones de trabajo.  
  
Los weiss se encontraban disfrutando de los días libres que tenían por el momento con sus novias y esposa. Iban a las discotecas a regañadientes (12) de un pelirrojo y con una felicidad para otros. La pareja mas joven no se dejaba ver por ninguna parte si no se trataban de algún asunto importante relacionado con el trabajo aunque a veces eran arrastrados por sus amigos para tomar un descanso sin el permiso de ellos.  
  
El más viejo de los integrantes seguía con su vida normal. Regresaba todos los días del trabajo a casa feliz por estar de nuevo con su esposa y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que tenía que hacer algún día le daba todo su apoyo para que todo encaminara de la manera más tranquilamente posible.  
  
ï 


End file.
